Summer Nights
by Specks52
Summary: SEQUEL TO DYWT Senior Year of college over the NYC, NJ gang head over to LA for the summer under Mercedes' invitation. Her surprise shocks them all. Will they deal? Faberry have their own surprise that can put a rift in the gang. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Haaaaaa, so I never have had my doubts about this but I'm going to do it and it's going to be fun. Here it is my loves the sequel for Do You Wanna Touch. I loved all the Reviews and Alerts for that story and I hope you guys will like this one just as much or more. the Prologue is on the end of Do You Wanna Touch I highly suggest you read that before you go into this one because there will be things in this story you wont understand unless you do.**

**DISCLAIMER: These Aren't my characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summer Nights Chapter 1**

**RPOV**

"Holy shit!" Santana said loudly making everyone in the plane look around at her. I turned to see her looking at Sam.

"San, what's wrong?" Quinn asked from the seat next to mine. Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Tina and Mike all faced her from where they were sitting.

"How is it no one studied what us going to see Mercedes would do to her and Sam?" I looked at Sam who sat next to a stranger. He turned red and turned away raising his iPod music.

"San, do you really think now is the best time to discuss this?" I asked

She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "You do realize we'll be landing in a couple minutes Rach, when are we going to talk about it? Wheeze's picking us up from the airport isn't she?"

"B control your woman." Quinn said turning to face front.

Santana kicked Quinn's chair making her jump up before I could hold onto her. Luckily Mike was headed to the bathroom at that moment and held onto her.

"Quinn, we're in a plane." He said simply

Quinn calmed nodding at him; she turned immediately looking at Santana. "When we land it's on Lopez."

"Oh I look forward to it Fabray."

"Will you two stop it?" Brittany said sternly making them both sit and be quiet.

I folded my arms and looked out the window.

"Baby, I'm sorry you know how aggravating she is." She said trying to get my attention as the remainder of the passengers went back to their own vices.

I turned to look in Quinn's direction. "You two are so childish sometimes it surprises me how you managed to bag two of the hottest chicks in Lima."

"I know that's right." Brittany agreed from behind us.

I held my hand up showing Quinn I needed five minutes before she should speak to me again. Taking my iPod out I turned on and raised it to its loudest ignoring her huffing into her seat with a pout.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I turned to see Santana sticking her tongue out at me then I realized what Brittany was about to do so I pointed to her and smiled. Santana's face turned red when Brittany took her headphones out but then she stopped instead reaching forward to tap Rachel on the shoulder.

"Hey Rach, I don't want to talk to Santana right now, come sit back here with me."

Rachel didn't even look at me instead she asked for an excuse and went behind with Brittany. Santana sulked like a five year old and pushed past me into the seat my girlfriend used to occupy.

"I can't believe you got us in trouble again." I whispered

"Me? That was all you puta don't blame this shit on me." Santana said loudly

A kick to both our seats made us go quiet immediately.

"Let's just get off this plane without being in any anymore trouble okay?" I said opening my book to the last page I read.

She nodded and closed her eyes. I was about to go back to my book when she turned to me.

"You think he'll be okay?" She asked

"I hope so, they both meant a lot to each other so I know it must not be easy. Whatever happens he's got us all here, they both do." I replied. She nodded and took my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I replied

"Seriously Rach, you have these three all nice and mushy now." Tina said shivering from across the row.

"It's been 4 years since High School and I still can't get used to it." Mike added

"Whatever." Santana and I muttered in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

By the time we got off the plane things were back to normal, relatively speaking of course and Quinn and I were side by side walking to baggage claim. Sam and Quinn were talking about something or the other and I had Quinn's camera taking pictures of everything. I snapped a quick picture of Quinn with her mouth open and laughed hard.

"No fair Rach." She said pouting.

"Aww don't pout baby." I said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Much better." She whispered.

"Oh God!" Santana and Kurt muttered.

"You guys are so cute it's almost sickening." Blaine said handing Sam his bag, then giving Brittany hers.

"Whatever Warbler, you're just jealous you can't get any more of my sweet lady kisses." I said taking my bag from him.

He stopped mid stride as his bag was the last of the belt. "Yeah because sweet lady kisses is _exactly _what I want." He replied

"Okay enough of you kissing my man talk, let's find Cedes." I snapped a picture of everyone walking in front me laughing when Brittany looked back sticking her town out.

I saw Sam had a weird look on his face so I stepped in stride with him and took his arm.

"You okay there E?" I asked wrapping my free hand around his waist. Quinn took my suitcase and sped up with Santana and Brittany.

"I wasn't thinking about it much until Santana brought it up but I am nervous to see her. It's been years and I still love her." He replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Do you think coming was a mistake?" I asked

He shook his head. "I really want to spend summer with you guys, I just a little anxious to see her."

I nodded my head and squeezed him tightly. "It'll be okay honey, you two are still friends after all and you have us all here with you so you won't have to wonder about having time to think about the past."

"Thanks Rach, you really are a great friend."

"I know, I know." I smugly replied. Just then a squeal came from our group and a bag was dropped. Kurt took off towards Mercedes pulling her tightly into him. At the time she looked up at us Sam's breath hitched. She hugged us all one by one, I squeezed her when she got to me and she laughed loudly. As I let her go she looked at Sam and they stared long at one another.

"Hey you." She whispered

He pulled her into him hugging her tightly. "Hey Cedes."

"You all must be Mercedes' friends." A voice said from behind us. We all turned to see a handsome, yet familiar looking man.

"Guys this is Sean, my fiancé."

I looked at Quinn who shrugged then at Sam who looked like he was about to pass out. Santana started laughing loudly from behind me.

"Oh. My. _God._" I heard Brittany whisper

"Well fuck me up the arse." She laughed out loudly stomping her foot on the floor holding onto Quinn for support.

**So the Prologue and this chapter left you intrigued I hope. This journey will be an amazing one.**

**Let me know what you think**

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**__Hey everyone I was chatting with someone via Twitter and i decided to make a challenge for myself. I keep making a mistake and seeing Faberry 1st rather than February 1st so I will be making this Faberry month for myself and i plan to update at least one of my stories ever single day. If you don't get that update on the day you will get two the next day but it will not go over 2. So here's to the First Day of Faberry. Beginning with the newest chapter. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. So far this story has been fun to work on and I hope you guys will enjoy the rest of it. Shout out to RJRRAA for being the first to review for both this story and Do You Wanna Touch. **

**Enjoy**

_**Previously on Summer Nights**_

"Guys this is Sean, my fiancé."

I looked at Quinn who shrugged then at Sam who looked like he was about to pass out. Santana started laughing loudly from behind me.

"Oh. My. God." I heard Brittany whisper

"Well fuck me up the arse." She laughed out loudly stomping her foot on the floor holding onto Quinn for support.

**Summer Nights Chapter 2**

**QPOV**

I turned to look at Santana who I had just brushed off me. We all watched as she continued stomping her foot and laughing loudly.

"Did you seriously just say fuck you up the arse?" I asked lowly looking at her concerned

Santana stifled more laughter to turning to Sean. "_Look_at him" She said

Rachel and Brittany recovered quicker than the rest of us. Brittany pulled Santana into her and Rachel walked up to Sean with her Rachel Berry smile.

"Sorry about that Santana is a nervous flyer so we slipped something in her juice this morning so she wouldn't freak out on the plane." Damn my girl could lie

"Not like that helped." Tina added trying to cement the lie. I chanced a glance in Santana's direction and she was preoccupied with Brit's tongue down her throat. I turned now to my right and saw Mercedes looking skeptically in her direction like she was about to throw down. Kurt gave me a pleading look to do something so I walked up to Mercedes.

"So what do you have planned for us this Summer Cedes?" I asked standing between her and Santana.

She smiled at me excitedly and started talking animatedly. Rachel was in conversation with Sean and Mercedes held on to Kurt as they made their way to the cars. Santana, Mike and I got Mercedes to rent us a minivan and we split the cost. She passed the keys to me and Sam and I got the bulk of our bags to fit in the back. The others were now being put in the back of Sean's car.

"You okay?" I asked him

I couldn't miss the pained look on his face when he nodded.

"You're lying, but I get it if you don't want to talk about it" I said. Rachel who hadn't said anything to me since she's been talking to Sean came up to me.

"I'm riding with Mercedes, Sean, Kurt and Blaine." She kissed me chastely and ran back to the car.

I shook my head laughing knowing exactly what she was doing. I climbed into the front seat with Sam next to me putting his music up to its loudest and blanked us out. Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina climbed in the back and we followed Sean in silence.

"Okay I'm just going to say it -" Santana started

"We know" We all said in unison. Sam's eyes were closed and he appeared to not be able to hear us.

"Yes baby he looks just like Sam." Brittany said. I braked at the stop light behind Sean and Rachel looked back and I blew her a kiss. She smiled brightly and turned around as the car started moving again.

"But seriously did Lisa Rinna have a lookalike competition or something?" Santana mused more to herself than anyone else.

"Do you think she realizes he looks like him?" Tina whispered

"Probably not but do you know what this all means?" Santana asked

I groaned and muttered "There's another Trouty Mou-"

"THERE'S ANOTHER TROUTY MOUTH." She yelled making Sam take one headphone out

"Santana I repeatedly asked you not to call me that" he said angrily

I looked over to him and laughed. Then Mike tapped his shoulder.

"You okay buddy?" He asked solemnly

We all fell silent awaiting his reply. "Why wouldn't I be? We broke up when High School was ending she's free to do what she wants"

"Yeah but your face says otherwise Sam." Tina said gently

"It's as if you want her to be happy but you still want to be with her" Brittany mused

"That's exactly it baby; no worries Evans, she may think she's over you and you aren't on her mind but judging by the kissers on that white boy, she's lying."

"Someone kick Santana now." I said trying not to take my eyes off the road.

"What is she talking about?" Sam looked at me questioningly

"You don't see it?" Tina asked

"See what?"

"He really doesn't see it" Mike replied chuckling

"SEE WHAT?" He shouted as I pulled to a stop in front the house we picked out when we Mercedes helped us look for a place this summer.

I put the minivan in part as Santana cleared her throat.

"Guys I gots this." I put my fist in my mouth as she started singing.

**[Santana]**  
><em>Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth<em>  
><em>Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South ?<em>  
><em>Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips<em>  
><em>I love suckin' on those salamander lips<em>  
><em>Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red<em>  
><em>If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head<em>  
><em>Wooh!<em>

As she ended we all looked for his reaction.

"I don't get it."

"Oh COME ON! Dios mio! Q let me to fuck outta here." She said frustrated waiting for me to unlock the door. Rachel pushed her head through my window.

"What's with her?"

I gave her a quick kiss and shook my head. "I'll tell you later."

As I exited the driver's side I took her hand going to retrieve our bags from the pile the boys removed.

"How was your car ride?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Let's go pick the best room before the others get it." I said pulling my bag behind me running to catch Santana after seeing how fast she ran to the door Sean opened with her bag behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Will they ever grown up?" Brittany asked pulling her bag up the walkway of the house with me.

I looked at her and we both shook our heads. "Probably not"

Brittany linked our free hands and smiled. "At least I'll have you to help me deal with their madness" She said

My heart dropped at the statement but I never faltered I smiled brightly and walked inside with her. She turned to me excitedly.

"Is this the Big Brother house?"

I laughed looking around to see just how big it was, with the nine of us in this house over the summer I could smell the trouble already. As I had that thought I heard a crashing up the stairs and rolled my eyes running up the stairs.

"We're taking this room." Santana said loudly straddling Quinn on the floor.

"No we are, I was here first S." Quinn replied as she gained control and was now on top.

I looked at Brittany who just shook her head "Don't look at me, it's your turn."

I sighed knowing she was right, it's my turn to break up a fight between these two but I really didn't have the energy.

"If you two don't stop fighting you will be spending this summer together in this room and Brit and I will take another room." I said walking out the room frustrated.

I heard the struggle behind me stop and they both came running behind me disheveled.

"Rach we're done. Don't do that to us." Santana said

"Yeah baby we were just joking around." Quinn said wrapping her hand around my shoulder.

I shrugged her off and turned with my eyebrow raised. They both cowered away and I smirked in true Quinn Fabray style (it's a wonder she's scared of this look)

"Brit and I are choosing the rooms at which point you will both take all our bags to said rooms and if you two so much as say something insulting to one another for the remainder of the night you two will be sleeping together all summer because there is no way in hell I am dealing with you two bickering over the simplest of things."

Everyone was standing there watching us, Mike and Sam fighting off their laughter. I turned towards them and they stopped immediately and bowed their heads. In true Rachel Berry form I stormed out the foyer back up the stairs leaving everyone there.

**It's short but I had fun writing it. i started it when i was waiting for the newest episode of Glee (btw how awesome was_ that_?) **

**Lemme know what you guys think of this and look for more soon.**

**School's Out _(totally using that from now on)_**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 15 of Faberry and I start it off with a bang (you'll see). To RJRRAA She put her hand in her mouth to stop herself from laughing and neither Sam nor Mercedes see it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Summer Nights Chapter 3**

**QPOV**

Since Rachel picked the bedroom I brought our bags up to the room and deciding to stay out of her way I took out my laptop putting the memory card from my phone in and uploading the newer pictures to the folder Rachel had labeled 'Cali Summer' I stumbled upon the picture she took of me with my mouth open and I was about to delete it when I was interrupted.

"Don't you dare delete that picture Quinn" Rachel said as she climbed onto the bed and under my arm.

"How do you do that?" I asked kissing her forehead "Are you done being mad at me?" I added

She kissed my hand and clicked on a picture of her and I together at the airport in New York. She sat on my lap and we were both smiling brightly.

"I could never stay mad at you Quinn"

I rolled my eyes and pressed the next button to a photo of Sam and me. "Did you check in on him since Mercedes and Sean left?" She asked me

I nodded "He wants to go to a bar tonight so he's taking a nap then he we're going to go"

"So we have time?" She asked pulling at the end of my T-shirt. I know where this is going so I turned the laptop off placing it on the empty suitcase. Pulling her onto me I smiled

"We have all the time in the world. Did you lock the door?" I asked

"What Fabray don't you think I had a plan when I came in here?" Her lips connected to mine and I pulled her closer to me deepening the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as her knee connected with my core.

"God Rach I love you so much" I said as her lips connected to my neck.

"Damn baby I'm going to do it any way no need to brownnose me" She replied

I snickered switch our positions so I was now the one on top. "You're a very funny woman aren't you" She moaned as I bit down on her bottom lip.

"Strip" She said simply

I got out of the bed and took my shirt off slowly when hers was already off. I threw mine to her making her laugh out loud then I pulled at my shorts when she eased forward stopping me. "Let me"

I motioned for her to go ahead and she licked the skin above me my waistline. Every time she lowered the shorts she kissed the spot it previously vacated. As she got closer to my pussy she stopped and pulled them completely off.

"Take the bra off and lay down" She commanded stepping off the bed. Fully naked now I eased on the bed as she vacated the remainder of her clothes. She took her panty off having it dangling on her finger. With her free hand she swiped at her slut moaning as she did so and showed me how wet she was.

"See how wet you make me?" I nodded

"We have to be quiet so put these in your mouth" She licked the wetness off her finger and handed me the panties.

I loved kinky Rachel and did as she asked tasting a bit of her wetness on the fabric now stuffed into my mouth. She straddled my hips and I moaned into my restraints as she brushed my clit. She eased down to my ears. "We have to be quiet baby don't forget. Do this and I'll let you do whatever you want to me okay" I nodded excitedly and she ran her hand over my right breast licking my earlobe.

Her lips travelled to my breast while the other was being played with. Her free hand slid to my now dripping hole and she didn't tease. She entered me with two fingers allowing me to stretch to her. I struggled to keep the moan in successful as she pumped into me at a quick pace.

"Quinn I love how wet your tight pussy is for me" She bit down on my nipple and I arched into her. Her hand disconnected from my breast pushing me into the bed. She pulled out of me and I felt the emptiness until she added another finger fucking me now with three fingers fast. He lips grazed my pulse point licking, sucking, teasing my neck.

"You're clenching on my fingers baby I can feel how close you are. Cum for me Quinn and remember we have to be quiet" Her erect nipples rubbed against my own along with her pumping inside me and the neck play I reached my limit feeling my body giving into the delicious familiar feeling as I came undone. She pulled she panty from my mouth and attached our lips pumping deep into me helping me ride my orgasm out. I kissed her passionately as her pumping slowed and the orgasm came to an end. Still in me we broke the kiss she smiled at me playing with the wetness.

"Put your hand in my mouth" I said simply she did as told and moaned at the sight of me licking her fingers clean of myself. Her tongue was pushed deep within my mouth with a mumbled of saving some for her. When we needed to breathe I decided it was her turn.

"Sit on my face put your hands on the headboard and fuck my face" I commanded. She was all willing to oblige. Dripping her wetness on my body as her pussy came into view. She slid down onto my tongue moaning as I entered her licking at her walls. My teeth nibbled at her clit making her hips buck against my face. She rid my face breathing deeply to avoid moaning and alerting the others. I took my hand attaching them to her breast tweaking her nipples and finding a rhythm that sent her over the edge minutes later. Willingly lapping at her hole licking her dry of cum she sighed laying backwards resting her head on my knees. I laughed turning her and pulling her into me. She kissed me licking herself off my face. My eye closed with the scent of her shampoo sending me into a bliss filled nap.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

A knock on the door woke me and I turned feeling Quinn pulling me closer. I snuggled further into her when the knocking continued followed by a loud banging. Quinn huffed annoyed and jumped up to the door wrapped in a towel.

"What's up?" She all but yelled at the door.

"Hey guys Cedes is here we're going to dinner remember? Go get ready and crack a window in here" Tina said

I sat up from the bed as the door closed and Quinn looked at me smiling. "At least it wasn't Santana" I offered

"Go start the shower will you babe. I want to look for something to wear" We all decided to send the bulk of our stuff here weeks before we arrived because let's face it 3 months was a very long time here.

Barely managing not to have sex in the shower we showered and were out the same time as Santana and Brittany in the room next to hours.

"Hey where have you two been?" Brittany asked earning a smirk from me.

"Niceeee" Santana said

I rolled my eyes at her and started down the stairs.

"Took you four long enough" Kurt said from the living room.

"Whatever" Santana and Quinn said in unison.

"Okay Q toss me the keys I'm DDing tonight" Sam said walking towards the door. He took the keys from Quinn making his way outside.

"What's with him?" Quinn asked looking at the others

They all shrugged so we played it off for now.

"Hey Cedes, where's what's his face?" Santana asked. I nudged her in her ribs giving her a pointed look. She scowled at me waiting for Mercedes to answer.

"Oh he wanted me to catch up with you guys tonight so it's just us"

I took Quinn's hand and we started through the door. "Who's riding with whom?" Mercedes asked

I looked at Kurt smiling "Rach and I are with you all the way hot stuff" Kurt replied

"Yeah I'll go with you too" Tina said pulling Brittany along with her towards the car.

"Wait wait wait you're leaving me with _her_?" Quinn asked pointing at Santana who sent her a menacing smirk. I kissed her quickly "It's all good baby" I cooed in her ear

"Yeah besides we'll know if you two get up to any mischief" Brittany added disappearing into the car.

I got into Mercedes' car between Tina and Brittany. "Okay so can one of you tell me what's up with Sam?" Mercedes asked pulling out the driveway. I looked over to Tina and Brittany not sure how to tell her he obviously was still in love with her.

**It's a short filler but it sets the tone for the next chapter which will be drama filled but funny as well. Tomorrow's update in progress. Thanks to all my alerts and reviews I love that you guys are liking the story. **

**Specks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry this weekend's updates we're put on hold for personal reasons beyond my control but as a way to make it up to you all I'm updating four chapters tonight for Days 24 - 27 of Faberry. Again I apologize and I think I made it up to you guys with these four. any mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Previously on Summer Nights **

_"Wait wait wait you're leaving me with her?" Quinn asked pointing at Santana who sent her a menacing smirk. I kissed her quickly "It's all good baby" I cooed in her ear_

"Yeah besides we'll know if you two get up to any mischief" Brittany added disappearing into the car.

I got into Mercedes' car between Tina and Brittany. "Okay so can one of you tell me what's up with Sam?" Mercedes asked pulling out the driveway. I looked over to Tina and Brittany not sure how to tell her he obviously was still in love with her.

* * *

><p><strong><br>Summer Nights Chapter 4  
>QPOV<strong>

I slid into the back seat listening to Santana after being abandoned by our women. She was talking animatedly with the boys about football. I saw Sam smile brightly for the first time since we got here. Blaine accompanied him up front and they joined in the conversation. A notification came to my phone making Santana look around.

"Tell Rach we're behaving" she said. I chuckled looking down at my phone to retrieve the message.

_**I miss you right now, I wish your hands were deep inside me right now  
><strong>_  
>Sweet mother Mary I love this woman. My throat went dry with the realization that Rachel was sexting me when another message came through.<p>

_**Put**_ _**our sexting on a hold for a second Brit is watching. On a serious note though, can you tell that Sam still has feelings for Mercedes?**_

I smiled at how perceptive Rachel is. I shot her a reply I knew would make her laugh.

_**I think the only persons it isn't evident to are Mercedes and Sam. By the way in response to your previous message I miss being in you as well**_

Placing my phone on my lap I looked out at the city lights. They always have a way of evoking a calming feeling in me. One night Rachel and I got into a huge fight in Sophomore year I spent the entire night looking out the window of our apartment that night while she slept. By morning I couldn't remember what we were fighting about but I knew it wasn't worth the drama. My phone vibrated signaling Rachel's reply.

_**And Sean who by the way is a major douche**_

_**Baby did YOU just call someone a douche?**_

Yes Quinn I am capable of using such language no matter how crass it may be. Gotta go we're talking girl stuff now. Love you

I shook my head and typed her quickly.

_**Love you too and for the record I'm a girl too**_

I was about to put phone up when it vibrated

_**You're MY girl ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>  
>"This place is beautiful Mercedes" Tina said as we walked into Purple's. I walked up the stairs with Santana at my side. She held onto my arm and squealed in my ear.<p>

"Look Rach, everything's purple" She said. I leaned in whispering in her ear.

"Did you just squeal?"

She rolled her eyes as we stopped by the Maître d' "Good evening welcomes to Purple's do you have a reservation?" Mercedes stepped forward smiling brightly.

"Good evening Ms. Jones I didn't see you, Mr. Carson made all your preparations. If you will follow me we have you set up in a private room for your enjoyment" Mercedes turned to us smiling brightly.

"Let's do this"

I grabbed Quinn's hand pulling her to my side for the first time since we separated at the house. "Mercedes who's Mr. Carson?" Blaine asked curiously

We entered the room that appeared to have been made specifically for us. They were ten chairs around one large table. Quinn held out my chair for me to sit between here and Sam.

"Oh that's Sean. His father is the owner of this restaurant so he thought it would be fun to have you guys come here and I think you will love their vegan selection Rach. I've tried some of the stuff and it is to die for"

I opened the menu looking at its selections when I felt a hand on my thigh. I jumped slightly looking over to Quinn who leaned in,

"I can't stop thinking about that text" She whispered

Her hand inched further up my thigh so I reached under and stopped her. "Baby you need to stop or I swear I will-" I was cut off by a my phone making a noise.

_**I swear to god that if you two fuck over there I will throw up. BEHAVE!**_

I swallowed thickly sending Santana an annoyed look. Quinn shot me a questioning look so I showed her the phone and her hand shot off my lap flipping Santana off.

Santana rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Sam leaned over to Quinn and I.

"Thank you for not having sex next to me" He whispered so only the two of us would hear. I turned red and Quinn wrapped her hand around my shoulder.

Dinner went relatively well when Kurt claimed. "It's dancing time bitches"

* * *

><p>I drug Quinn to the van pulling her into the backseat with me. Not exactly sure who got in with us when I pulled her lips to mine. As usual she was minty fresh after her meat filled cuisine. She ran her hand through my hair pulling me closer into her. I deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from her.<p>

I was about to slide my hands up to her breast when to strong hands pulled me away from her.

"What the hell?" I all but yelled looking around to see eight pairs of eyes looking between Quinn and I. Mike had pulled her off me while Blaine held my shoulders.

"Geez can you two keep it in your pants. I swear Rach I thought you were going to get her naked right then and there." Mike said letting her go.

"Sorry guys but look at her she's hot" Quinn said shrugging.

"Whatever we don't need to see it okay?" Tina said rolling her eyes stifling a laugh.

"Okay so dancing" Sam said clapping his hands together. I settled into Quinn's side still in the back seat. Santana, Brittany, Blaine and Tina and Mike went with Mercedes so it was a fairly quiet ride to the club. I settled for nibbling on Quinn's earlobe whispering the things I had planned to do to her tonight.

The music was hopping when we stepped into the club. It was well populated but not overly so like the ones in New York. I heard someone said they would get the first round so I took Brittany's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Flo Rida's Good Feeling played along with the lights and Brit and I started doing our thing. Mercedes joined us on the floor with Tina and the four of us did our thing stopping to sing along with the chorus. I looked over to Quinn shooting her a kiss. She smiled brightly with her beer in hand. Brittany's hands held onto my waist when the next chorus started and I started grinding against her. We did this so often you would think Quinn and Santana would be able to control themselves by now but no such luck.

I felt familiar hands pulling me into them connecting their front to my back. "You love to tease me don't you?" she asked I smiled and turned to face her.

"Why wouldn't I want to make my baby see what she could be doing to me when we get home?" I replied our rhythm no longer going along with the music. I heard her growl barely into my ear and a pool of wetness was created between my legs. Her lips connected to my own and we danced like that for the next 3 songs.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

This entire day was proving to be a severely crazy one. I spent the entire night at the club on the dance floor dancing with everyone (Santana included) and having fun. While I danced with Santana there was a girl all but eye fucking Sam and Brittany as they danced. I felt Santana tense against me so I turned quickly barely catching her hand.

"Chill S she's probably looking at Sam" I said trying to get her to relax. She huffed loudly walking away from me going to the bar. I ordered Santana and me two more beers as I watched Rachel getting down with Kurt. Tina and Blaine were doing their thing as were Mike and Mercedes. Santana's eyes never left Sam and Brittany. The blonde watching off the side made her way towards the two of them and I prepared to hold the hot head back if I needed to.

The blonde stepped between Brittany and Sam smiling brightly. Santana sneered next to me putting her beer on the counter and walking towards them. I followed closely behind watching as Brittany tried to move away so the blonde could dance with Sam when the girl pulled Brittany in by the face and planted her lips to her own. Santana stopped shocked and quite frankly so did I. Brittany pushed the girl off her when Santana regained her stride. Rachel noticed what was happening and made her way to the scene. I tried to hold onto Santana but she shrugged me off.

"What the fuck are you doing with my woman puta?" Santana spat.

"Who the fuck are you?" She slurred still eye fucking Brittany.

"San come on" I urged being shoved off. Santana was about to attack the girl when Rachel stepped in front her.

"San no, walk away" Santana's eyes pierced Rachel's and they had one of those weird conversations they have with their eyes. Where no one else understands what's being said but they know exactly what the other is trying to convey. Santana nodded taking a look at Brittany with wet eyes and turned to walk away. The crowd that congregated parted so she could exit the door. I looked over to Brittany who looked utterly heartbroken. The still drunk blonde made her way back to Brittany but was stopped when Rachel held onto her.

"Get away from her" Rachel said

"Who's gonna make me. You Ms. Nose-a-lot?"

"Oh shit" I whispered unable to hold onto Rachel who drew her arm back and punched the girl in her face. Sam pulled her back from getting another lash in and turned around with her in hand. The girl doubled over with her hand to her face, I looked at Brittany who gave me a desperate look and I nodded taking off after Santana.

Over the years Santana and I both developed unique ways of dealing with bullshit. Since she couldn't get a bag of Cheetos anywhere around here I looked for her to be standing against the van with a cigarette in hand. Sure enough she stood there taking a puff. She tossed me the box which I quickly pocketed.

"It wasn't her fault" I said leaning against the van with her.

She grunted a little and took another drag. I decided changing the subject right now would be prudent.

"Rach punched that girl, in case you wanted to know" I said chuckling at the sight of my woman defending her bestfriend's honor.

"That's my girl" Santana said as the others walked out of the club. Brittany held on to Rachel whose hand was being nursed in the other. When Santana's eyes met with Brittany she turned to Sam.

"Pass me the keys Sam. I'm driving" She said not daring to look at Brittany. She unlocked the doors climbing into the front seat and closing her door.

"I am not driving with her" Mike said shaking his head he and Tina walking towards the car. Kurt and Blaine agreed with him and sauntered away with Mercedes.

I kissed Rachel's hand "Are you okay Rocky?" I asked

She smiled and nodded sliding into the back of the van with Brittany and Sam. I got into the passenger seat with Santana watching her every move. Brittany leaned forward with her face in her hands not saying anything. The entire car ride was silent with the exception of her sobs. This situation was such a fucked one and I knew neither of them knew how they should feel about it. I leaned my hand over the back of my seat taking Rachel's into mine until we got home.

Santana pulled up the driveway while Mercedes parked on the driveway. She let her passengers disembark and drove off towards her house. I helped Rachel out the car with her hand when I saw Santana and Brittany walk up the stairs of the house together. By the time I got an ice pack on Rachel's hand and settled into the living room with her. The others were in their rooms except for the one door that opened.

"Wonder who that is" Rachel mused resting her head against my shoulder. Santana came into the room 20 seconds later with a pillow and sheet.

"Turn the lights off when you're going in please" She said simply setting up in the chair across from ours.

**Pretty interesting Chapter but it's not over. More to come soon**. **Btw I am taking a week off from March 1st (I need a little break) but I want to 7 oneshots for Brittana Week on tumblr. If you guys would be down for that let me know.**

**Specks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's a new chapter hope you guys are all doing well. Have a great night I'm working on some stuff right now so look out for them all soon.**

**Previously**

_Santana pulled up the driveway while Mercedes parked on the driveway. She let her passengers disembark and drove off towards her house. I helped Rachel out the car with her hand when I saw Santana and Brittany walk up the stairs of the house together. By the time I got an ice pack on Rachel's hand and settled into the living room with her. The others were in their rooms except for the one door that opened._

_"Wonder who that is" Rachel mused resting her head against my shoulder. Santana came into the room 20 seconds later with a pillow and sheet._

_"Turn the lights off when you're going in please" She said simply setting up in the chair across from ours._

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Nights Chapter 5<br>SPOV**

Brittany and I walked to the door together and all I could think is how much I could use another smoke. I climbed the stairs to my room with Brittany close behind. I held the door open for her letting her walk in and turn the lights on then walked in and slammed the door behind me. It was around 3am but I didn't give a damn about the time right now it's not like the others weren't awake.

"San-" Brittany began I put my hand up.

"B I know it's not your fault and I love you more than anything in this world but right now I just need some time okay? When I see you I see her and it makes me want to punch a wall"

Brittany took a step towards me but I shook my head. She stepped back sitting on the bed while I quickly changed into my sweats and jogger bra, grabbed a box of smokes, a sheet and a pillow and walked out the door.

"Turn the lights off when you're going in please" I said setting myself up on the chair. I grabbed the cigarettes not looking at either of them and walked out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I looked at Rachel who sighed loudly. "I'll take San, you take Brit. Let's try not to wake the others" I helped her up as she finished speaking helped her with her jacket, gave a quick peck and ran up the stairs to Brittany and Santana's room.

Without knocking I opened the door slightly seeing Brittany lying on the bed backing the door. She was curled up in the fetal position sobbing. I climbed onto the bed pulling her into me.

"San?" she asked crying

"Rachel's with her" I whispered

"Q I d-don't s-she said-" Brittany broke down after that turning to face me. I pulled her into me letting her rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"I can't lose her" she whispered.

"You'll never lose her Brit" I said

"What if-"

"No B, don't play the 'what if' game she won't leave you" I reassured her running my hand through her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>  
>Before going out to Santana I ran into the kitchen to grab something then got her jacket and closed the door behind me.<p>

Santana sat on the steps looking straight ahead. I handed her the jacket lowering myself next to her. I hated when she and Quinn stressed smoked. It was a horrible habit they picked up while we were college. I held out my hand earning a frustrated sigh from her. She took the bag from my hands replacing it with the cigarette putting it out with my foot

"How's your hand?" she asked taking my hurt hand into hers.

"Nothing I'm not used to"

"You do seem to do a lot of punching" she replied taking a handful of Cheetos out the bag.

"It's always worth it" I said kissing my knuckles

She chuckled slightly then sobered up. "I'm not mad at Brit. It's just the nerve of that girl thinking she could just walk up to her and kiss her like that"

"I get that San but is that valid reason to punish Brittany? It wasn't her fault she stopped the girl as soon as it happened doesn't that count for anything?"

"Rach, I'm not punishing her"

"Aren't you? You're not in bed reassuring her that you love her instead you're out here smoking. To me that's punishing her cause you're making it seem like it was her fault when we all know it wasn't" I said simply

Santana looked unsure taking another handful of Cheetos out of the bag. "You know I won't tell you what to do but taking your anger out on Brittany isn't going to end well"

We sat in silence for a while and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked started to feel exhaustion creeping up on me.

"Do you remember when Quinn thought you were still in love with Jesse and you two broke up?"

My stomach lurched at the painful memory.

"And that's funny how?" I questioned

"It's the same exact thing I'm doing to Brit and I remember exactly how miserable you two were I don't want her to feel that way I never want her to feel that way"

"You two do have way too much in common"

Santana helped me off the steps and we went into the house. She locked the door and smiled at me

"Yeah well unlike Quinn I'm not going to wait another minute before I get my girl back"

She ran up the stairs so I turned the lights off grabbing her pillow and sheet. I stashed the cigarettes in my pocket promising myself to keep them away from Santana and Quinn and headed up the stairs. Reaching their door I put the sheet and pillow on the trunk while they whispered 'I'm sorrys' to one another. Quinn took my hand leading me to our room where she helped me undress and pulled my naked body next to hers.

"I love you so much" she whispered

"I love you too baby" she pulled me closer into her avoiding my hand and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

"WAKE UP SAN FRANSICO" Santana shouted from outside our bedroom. I groaned hearing Mike yell "We're in LA you loser"

"What the fuck ever. Get your asses up because me and Brits wants to get our breakfast on"

"Make it stop, for the love of god make it stop" Rachel said next to me turning over.

It's been four years and neither of us had been used to Santana doing this day in and day out. A knock on our door got my eyes open. I turned over to Rachel who still had her eyes closed.

"Get it before she bangs on our door and I have to kill her" she gritted. I laughed getting out of bed and making sure I was wearing clothes before I pulled the door to find Brittany standing there.

"Hey Q" she bubbled

"Hey B, what's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes

Brittany leaned up against the door. "We want to go out to breakfast just the seven of us"

"I'll let Rach know, are you two okay now?" I asked

She nodded pulling me into a big hug. "Yes, thank you so very much thanks Rach" she yelled.

I heard Rachel mumbled and saw her give Brittany a thumbs up without removing her head from under the pillow. I raised an eyebrow and put my hand up to my lips quieting Brittany. She nodded and watched as I snuck up on Rachel. I counted silently in my head then pounced on her.

"Good morning baby" I said kissing her cheek

"I hate you" she said pushing me off her roughly.

"A million bucks says you don't" I replied poking her in the side. She took her pillow up and started hitting me with it.

"I. Hate. You" she said hitting me then walking away. "Morning Brit we'll be down in a bit"

It was highly convenient that each of these rooms had their own bathroom because for the life of me I couldn't imagine anyone sharing a bathroom with Brittany and Santana; or Rachel and I for that matter. I thought of the possibility of being one of the boys walking in on us when something hit me. Snapped back to reality I felt Rachel jump on me and our lips connected.

"Good morning my love" she said kissing my neck.

I held her with both hands pulling her closer. "I thought you hated me" I said nibbling on her ear.

"I could never hate you" she replied

"Good to know, wanna take a long shower together?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. She hopped up pulling me along with her.

"I love the way you think Fabray"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"What's good here?" Blaine asked the waitress

I looked at the vegan menu as Quinn's hand ran up and down my thigh as she leaned into me. I tried to suppress a giggle as she tickled the skin there and I made my order. Quinn opted to eat the same thing as me today handing her menu back to the woman who gave smiled at her. Usually a smile wouldn't matter to me but this woman seemed obsessed with Quinn she didn't hesitate to give her flirty eyes from everywhere around the table as she took the other's orders. After everyone ordered the food the waitress she looked at Quinn touching her shoulder.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked before walking away.

I tensed under Quinn's grasp and our entire table fell silent. Quinn removed her hand from mine and brushed the waitress's hand off her shoulder. "While I appreciate your sentiment, see that woman I'm sitting right there" she pointed to me and waved my hand. "That's the love of my life and I don't know about you but where I come from disrespecting her and my friends like that is unacceptable now I think I speak for the rest of my party when I say we'll be taking our business elsewhere thank you and be lucky that I don't personally speak to your manager about this" she said reaching for my hand.

I gave her my hand pulling being pulled to her. I leaned in to her ear and whispered. "You are so getting laid"

Quinn rolled her eyes about to leave the diner when Santana turned around and said loudly "I can't believe you guys let such forward people work your tables. If I were the boss I'd probably look into that"

"You probably got that girl fired" Tina said matter-of-factly.

"She would've deserved it" I said about to start the engine.

"Seriously Santana what have you done to my girlfriend?" Quinn said looking at Santana.

"Whatever let's just find somewhere else to get something I'm fucking starving"

**I think it's funny that Santana is rubbing off on Rachel and they are so close. Tell me what you think though do you think Santana's anger was justified?**

**Specks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is something else and that's all I will say...**

**Enjoy!**

**Summer Night Chapter 6**

**RPOV**

I patiently waited my turn to try these dresses on. The nine of us, well eight since Sam decided to stay out of it we all came to the same conclusion. This dude Mercedes was about to marry was a self – righteous douche but much to both Santana and my trepidation the others voted against talking her out of it.

It has been a month we've been here and while we avoided any major brawls we still managed to have some fun. Mercedes dragged us girls to the shop where her dress was being bought. We all protested copiously but Sean insisted on purchasing our dresses and the guys' suits. Mercedes said it would make her more than happy so we went along with it.

Quinn stepped out of the dressing room with Santana and they both turned in their red dresses. They both turned showing off the elegant look of it and smiled at one another.

"Looking beautiful ladies" Janine the seamstress said as she attempted to find anything needing altering on both dresses.

"I have to agree" I said not taking my eyes off Quinn. She winked at me and twirled a bit before Janine got to her. After both dresses were inspected Brittany and I were up next with our blue dresses that matched Santana and Quinn's. I stepped into my dress helping Brittany with her zip.

"B this color is amazing with your eyes" I said. She pulled my zip up quickly helping me.

"It goes great with your skin tone. You should wear blue more often"

"Quinn tells me the same thing constantly but I just don't see it"

"Get out here you two" Tina shouted

We stepped out to the girls and between the whistling, which came from Santana and the compliments from the others it was safe to say they approved. Janine checked us both for altercations. I kept eyes on that glazed over, instant horny look on Quinn's face and smirked.

"See something you like?" I asked

"I always do" she replied simply

Brittany and I got changed in record time and before I knew it I was sitting on Quinn's lap with both my arms around her neck awaiting Tina's exit from the dressing room.

"You look really sexy in your bridesmaid dress" I whispered into her ear.

"Oh yeah? Imagine how I'll look when you rip it off me after the wedding"

A growl escaped me and I kissed her just below her ear. "You're evil" I said as Tina walked out.

"I love it!" Mercedes said standing next to Tina in her green dress matching ours.

"Yeah T you look amazing. Not as good as me but I'd still tap that" Santana said earning her a glare from Tina and a slap from Brittany.

I laughed at Santana and walked up to Tina and Mercedes.

"Now that your adjustments have been noted T get your butt in there and help Mercedes with that wedding dress because we are all excited to see it" I gave them a gentle push towards the changing room and turned to smile at the girls.

"So can we talk Bachelorette party?" Brittany whispered leaning forward. I stopped midstride watching her excitement.

"Are we going to pretend that we are okay with this sham of a marriage?" Santana asked

"San, we talked about this before and right now is not the best time to get into it either" Quinn explained

"Yeah besides you guys are being biased you don't know anything about him and Mercedes seems happy so let's just be happy for our friend and be here for her" Brittany said

I sat next to Quinn and took her hand. "Are we supposed to just accept that she's in love with this guy and let her go through with this?" I asked

"That's exactly what you are supposed to do, but of course I knew that would be way too much to ask of my bestfriends" Mercedes said stepping out in a wedding dress. We all turned to her with the proverbial deer in headlights look on our faces. Tina stood behind her a little shocked and definite disappointment on her face.

"It's not that we aren't happy for you Mercedes –" I started

"Really Rach so what is it?" she asked folding her arms angrily.

Santana stood up and we all followed suit Quinn cut her off before she could say anything to make this worse.

"Look Cedes, we all just want to be certain you are sure about this. We've been friends for years and at least one of us talk to you every week yet we have never even heard about this guy and you tell us you're getting married five seconds after we met him. It's not that farfetched for your friends to be a little apprehensive about this because we wouldn't want you to get hurt" Quinn explained.

Mercedes looked less pissed now but pissed nonetheless. Santana was about to say something so I put my hand on her cautioning her.

"We just need to get to know him okay? We aren't saying that we're unwilling to get to know him Cedes but you have to be sure that this is what you want because I may live in New York now but if he hurts you I _will _go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass without any exceptions. As long as you are sure you want to be with him we are going to stand at your side on your wedding day and… well I won't but I guarantee Berry, Brit, Kurt and T will cry" she said

"You guys know me and I'm sorry I never mentioned Sean, I am happy you guys I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. The real reason I never mentioned him is well Sam" she said

I looked at Quinn questioningly

"What about Sam?" Tina said from behind Mercedes

"It's hard to explain but for the first two years of college Sam and I attempted a long distance relationship that didn't end well and we are trying to still be friends. I didn't want to hurt him, I don't want to hurt him but I can't imagine my life without him" she explained.

"Hold the fuck up" Santana said raising her hand "You and Trouty were together during Freshmen and Sophomore year?"

Mercedes nodded.

"Well fuck me" I said covering my mouth as soon as the words were out of them. Quinn looked at me and laughed shaking her head.

"Bite me Quinn" I said pouting

"Hey what you two in the bedroom is your business but keep it out of my sight" Mercedes said.

"I have one more question Cedes" Brittany said "Is that the dress?" she looked down at the dress a little tentatively.

"I don't know it doesn't feel right" Mercedes said "That's what I was coming to tell you guys"

Brittany took her hand and led her to the other wedding dresses. "I thought so, come on we have to find the perfect dress for you"

"Yeah let's do that" I said following them.

* * *

><p><strong>QPOV<strong>

I knocked on the bedroom door and waited. The girls and I had just come back from dress shopping and went our separate ways. According to Rachel's 'household chores chart' it was her turn along with Santana and Mike to take care of lunch so I took the time to catch up with one of my favorite people in the world. The door opened and Sam came out with soaked from head to toe and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh hey Q, what's up?" he asked moving back into his room.

"You and I need to talk but first cover up the nutage" I said closing the door

He reached into his dresser for a boxer and took the towel off his waist. Any other person and this would have freaked me out but I've seen enough of Sam to know two things. 1. We definitely are just friends and 2. I really am gay.

"So what's up?" he asked running the towel through his hair. I sat on his bed next to him, thankful that he at least put on boxers.

"Mercedes told us something today and I thought we should talk about it especially before the sharks get to you" I replied knowing Santana was going to have a field day with this.

"Uhhhh okay, I can handle Santana" he said rolling his eyes

"Oh really? Why is it that none of us knew you and Cedes were still dating?" I asked

He turned his head quickly to me shocked and dropped his towel from his head.

"She. Told. You?" he asked the anger seeped through each word.

"How else would I have known?" I asked

"Where is she?" he asked standing looking for something.

"Downstairs but talk to me Sam, this is hardly the time –"

"Bullshit Q, she gets to tell you our secrets and I don't even get to defend myself?" He opened the door and I muttered 'shit' to myself walking behind him.

Mercedes was in the living room with the others playing Monopoly by the time we got there and Sam was red in the face.

"I can't believe you told them" he said angrily to Mercedes not caring that his little Sammy was showing through the little hole in his boxers.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked

"Oh so you didn't tell everyone, well let me inform them then" he started. Santana, Rachel and Mike came from the kitchen.

"Mercedes and I dated for the first two years of college we didn't tell you guys because it was hard enough trying to make it work without including the peanut gallery. She would come see me every three months you know those odd times when I won't come from Jersey to see you guys? Yeah I was with her. Did you tell them why we broke up? No? I've got it then. I worked my ass off and saved what I could afford to and not only bought a ticket out here to see her but I bought a ring. I proposed to Mercedes and what did you say? WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" I looked from him to her who went pale immediately.

"I-I told you that I was seeing someone else and I don't love you anymore" she said lowering her head.

"Yeah, that" he said walking away from us and up the stairs

I looked at Rachel who didn't know what to do or say. Mercedes was crying and Kurt had his hand around her consoling her. I looked at Mike who shrugged and went upstairs. The rest of us had no idea what to do or who to choose right now. I looked at Mercedes again to see she was in good hands and I looked at Rachel who nodded towards the stairs, obviously knowing what I was thinking. I nodded and ran up the stairs to Sam's room.

**It's more of a SamCedes chapter but I must say it was kinda fun writing this chapter. More to come soon and the Faberry secret will be shown soon.**

**Specks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what's back...Faberry Month. In honor of tumblr's Faberry week (June 17th - June 23rd) I will be updating a story a day. Starting you guys off with a short filler for Summer Nights. Here's to Day 1 of June. This chapter is hilarious to me and more to come soon. This chapter goes out to someone I miss a lot and hope they come back to me soon.**

**Happy Reading **

**Summer Nights Chapter 7**

**RPOV**

The door above us opened and I heard feet shuffling.

"Dude don't do this" I heard Mike say coming down the stairs. He was behind Sam with Quinn right on his tail.

Sam stood in the landing looking at us all. He had his bags and jacket in hand.

"Sam, don't leave" Tina said.

"I don't see how I could stay" he shrugged

"I don't want you to leave; I need you here" Mercedes said wiping away the tears.

"Why? Isn't it enough to have to see you with him but I have to watch you marry the guy as well?" He asked. The rest of us just watched on without saying anything.

"Sam I-"

"That's what you want Cedes? Well I'm idiot enough to give it to you, as selfish as it makes you to ask me to stay" he dropped his bags and shoved his hands into his jacket.

"I'm going for a drink" he said walking out the door.

"Go with him" I urged to Quinn. She sighed grabbing a jacket and the keys and left.

"Quinn hold up I'm coming with you" Mike said walking after them.

Santana scoffed handing me her pot spoon. She looked at all of us and silently took Sam's bags to his room.

I had gone to check the lunch, making sure it didn't burn when I heard arguing from the living room.

"This is bullshit" Santana said as I entered the room.

"What now?" I asked Blaine. He pointed to Santana and Kurt who were practically snarling at one another.

"If he knew this was going to affect him why would he come?" Kurt asked

"That's an unfair statement Kurt why should he have to be away from us this summer regardless of how he feels? She invited us remember? He was included in this but it's kinda sick that's all I'm saying"

"No one forced him to be here" Kurt added

"If it were Blaine would you be able to be in the same room with him and his new man?"

"STOP IT" Tina rarely shouted but drastic measures needed to be taken and right now it's better her than Brittany or me, it's safe to say she was the lesser of three evils.

"Look we could sit here and blame either of them all we want, but in the end they are both wrong. Mercedes should've tried to fix things with him and maybe that's what she wanted to do, it's sure as hell what she should do because they still are friends after all. He probably didn't know how he felt until all of this. Stop blaming them both and just move on" she said going into the kitchen.

"T's right" I said "forget what happened and try to move on from here. Just please stop fighting"

Santana went to Mercedes "come here honey, we'll work this all out" she said pulling her close.

* * *

><p>"Raaaaaaaaaaaachelllllllll" Quinn said stumbling into the room. I marked my page and slid my glasses off my face. They had been gone all evening and according to the text Tina got Mike insisted on being their DD so Quinn and Sam were free to get drunk.<p>

"You're home" I said

"I'm horny" she replied clumsily taking her pants off and dropping it onto the floor. The bed shook as she made her way onto it kissing my foot and crawling up my body.

"Quinnnnnn" I whined

"I'm gonna give it to you baby" she said stinking of alcohol. From the smell of her she was drinking tequila which she never could handle; it's safe to say I'm in for a rough night. Her hands groped my body smiling brightly and she tugged pulled at my shirt.

"Quinn, no!" I chastised pushing her off me. She laughed loudly pulling herself closer to me and burying me under her hair.

"What do you think San and B are doing?" She asked rolling out of bed and bolting wobbly to the door. I scrambled behind her, getting to her too late. She entered Santana and Brittany's room going inside.

"Yay sex!" she screamed. I saw Santana on top of Brittany, both trying to cover one another.

"Q what the fuck, Get outta here!"

Quinn took her shirt off now being in a bra and panty only and jumped onto the bed.

I rolled my eyes and went over to them attempting to pull her off their bed.

"Get off me" Santana said as Quinn pulled at her boob.

Santana got out of bed as naked as possible.

"Boobs" Quinn exclaimed grabbing at Santana again. She slouched onto the bed on top of Brittany. Brittany just laughed watching Santana and I had to admit what she was doing both intrigued and mortified me.

"Come on Q, come get the boobs" she coaxed walking to the door.

Quinn laughed gleefully and stumbled out of bed running after Santana. I followed the two of them into my bedroom.

"San I'm drunk" Quinn said hugging Santana.

"I know Q, come on I bet Rach will take her shirt off for you to grope her boobies but you gotta get into bed first" she explained

"Yeahhhh Rachel is awesome. She's not even mad about me moving away from New York. Ohhhhhh S and B can you check on Sam he was pretty torn about this whole Mercedes thing he might puke. Hey I might puke who knows" she finished shrugging.

"What? You're moving away? WHAT?" Santana said, stumbling over her words. She turned to me for an explanation.

"Rach what the hell is she talking about?" Brittany said coming to stand by Santana's side handing her a T-shirt.

"Oh shit I guess the cat's out the bag" Quinn said before passing out.

**See it's short and sweet. More to come soon, Another story will be updated tomorrow. You guys know how this goes. Love yall!**

**Specks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hungover and unhappy I think. This is a part of the chapter and I had a great day that will make you guys really happy. Here's to Day 10 of June. Story is unedited so I'm sorry. Be patient with me and Happy Reading.**

**QPOV**

Owwww my head hurt.

No, hurt is an understatement.

My head is about to explode.

I opened my eyes. Heavily letting them fall. I groaned placing my hand over my head.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Rachel said in a frigid voice. Oh god what did I do.

I turned to face her bearing the pain in my head, mentally preparing myself for the onslaught.

"What did I do?" I asked

Rachel put her book away twisting her legs. "Let's see you came home, tried to get me out of my clothes, decided to see what San and Brit were doing, you realized they were having sex and figured you'd join in. You grabbed boobs I'm not sure who's but you did. Then you S lured you back to the house with her boobs and you informed them that you're leaving New York passing out to leave me to pick the pieces up"

"Oh shit" I said

"Say that about 500 more times and you'll be where I am"

I dizzily tried to sit up when a bottle was thrust into my hands.

"Drink" Rachel said "I'll get over the fact that we were waiting to tell them, Santana especially because you and I both know what it'll be like losing you for such a long time. We said we would tell them after the wedding Quinn. We agreed when we found Mercedes was getting married that we'll tell them. You promised. Drunk or not baby you promised. I told them you'll talk to them today but S doesn't seem to be interested"

"Does everyone know?" I croaked realizing just how naked I actually was.

Rachel pulled me into her. "I don't know baby, I think Santana and Brittany are way too shocked to deal. You need to talk to them both"

I closed my eyes feeling my heart rate pick up "she'll be pissed"

"Maybe, but eventually she'll understand"

"Are we okay?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"We always are"

"Are we still broken up?" I asked with my eyes closed.

"I don't know" Rachel said kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Hey" I said after knocking on the bedroom door. I pushed my head in to find Brittany Skyping with Antoine, her friend from school and Santana was playing with playing cards.<p>

"Hey Toine, I have to call you back"

"No problem, bye Santana hey Quinn" he said shaking at me.

"Hey Toine" her called ended and she shut her laptop down.

"I came to apologize to you both for lastnight. I'm so sorry"

Santana looked up at me, scoffed and looked back at her cards.

"Say something" I said to them both.

Brittany walked to me and put her arms around me.

"I love you" Brittany started "I love you so much and I want to know why you are leaving but if its best for you I'm supporting you 100%" she said

I squeezed tighter "I love you too Brit, I love you both and I hope you give me a chance to explain"

"Please, you were going to up and leave us without saying anything. You love us? You want us to accept that you're leaving and couldn't even open your fucking mouth and say something. Fuck you Quinn" she said discarding the playing cards and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

"Give her time. She'll need it"

"I know"

"So tell me why you're leaving" she said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I opened Sam's door to find him laying face down on the bed.

"Dude" I said running up to him and rolling him over.

"It's too bright" he groaned putting his hands over his head. I chuckled at his hangover antics pulling the blinds shut in his room to avoid any further complaints.

"How much did I drink lastnight and why am I naked?" he asked

I closed my eyes trying to kill the visual again. "Let's just say it's a good thing I work out because lugging both you and Quinn into this house after everyone was asleep wasn't easy"

Sam chuckled "Did you get me naked?"

"You aren't naked, you're in a boxer and yes I undressed you, just be happy you're home"

I heard Santana yell "Fuck you Quinn" and a door slammed.

"What's –"

"Did you two know?" Santana said barging in. She closed the door loudly

"Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sam groaned

"Sorry, but did you know?"

"Did we know what?" I asked as she sat onto the bed with us.

"Quinn is leaving New York when we go home"

"What?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"I didn't fucking stutter" Santana said "God I need a smoke" she said pulling a cigarette out.

**The girls are technically broken up because Quinn is moving away and they are still trying to work it out. The entire thing will be explained in a couple chapters, it'll all make sense trust me. I am still not sure if they should be broken up are not. What do you think? Lemme know. Look out for more very very very soon. Also how do you guys like Faberry month?**

**Specks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I know it's been a will since this got updated but I have stories backed up from the beginning of the week so here we go. This is for Day 26 of Faberry Month. Enjoy and look forward to more soon. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. It's unedited but I will be doing lots of editing this weekend :)**

**Happy Reading**

**QPOV**

I always seem to make a mess of things. Always. Rachel wasn't all together mad at me so that was a saving grace but by now everyone knew that I was leaving New York and after explaining why I was leaving to everyone except Santana she was the only one not speaking to me.

I was standing right now with Mercedes and Kurt in the bakery that was doing the wedding cake. Since he found out I was leaving Kurt was determined to make this summer my 'best summer with my best friends' or so he called it.

This is one of the reasons why I didn't want them all to know so soon. The amount of attention it was getting was nothing short of annoying but Rachel insisted that I just grinned and bared it.

"Taste this" Mercedes said pushing a plate of some chocolate looking mess before me. I looked at it a little weird when I caught the attendants facial expression.

"Why didn't you guys bring Brittany didn't it occur to you guys that she would be an expert in cake flavors? Even Rachel would've been a more obviously choice than me" I grumbled taking it into my mouth.

"Oh lighten up Quinn you weren't doing anything and this is some time for you to spend with us before you leave"

"I'm leaving for a year I'm not going for the rest of my life or something you guys are making it seem as though I'll be gone that long. Stop making a fuss over this geez"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and gave me another flavor.

I took it into my mouth. "I like this one" I said passing it to Kurt.

I took my phone out and texted Rachel

**Again I'm so sorry I let the cat out of the bag - Q**

I made a mental note of the one I just tasted to suggest to Mercedes in my final three picks.

Kurt handed me a flavor when Rachel replied.  
><strong><br>I know deep down I shouldn't be laughing but I can't help it right now. You made your bed babygirl now you must deal with it. If it's any constellation though everyone else is treating me like they expect me to break down and cry - R**

**Is it safe to say you're as frustrated as I am then? - Q**

**Even more I'd say - R**

**Would you like to go on a date with me tonight? We could get a cab and go somewhere without the peanut gallery and just talk - Q**

**Awwww no sex? - R**

**O.O since when did you ask about sex. You usually just take what you want - Q**

**I know but considering the circumstances you wouldn't be opposed to me being a lady and asking - R**

**I love you so much Rachel Berry - Q**

**I love you too Quinn Fabray. Maybe we could talk about our relationship stuff tonight if you want - R**

**I know what I want already Rach but it'll have to wait. See you later - Q**

**I look forward to it - R**

I placed my phone back into my pocket completely forgetting that I wasn't alone and I we were in public.

"I swear you and Rachel go into your own little world when you guys are sexting" Mercedes said

"We weren't -"

"Yeah like that little perverted 'I'm gonna get some' look on your face isn't an indication" Kurt said

I rolled my eyes and handed him another cake sample.

"Whatever"

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

My music blazed loudly in my ears as I followed Rachel, Tina and Brittany around the mall. I was not in the mood to talk and I haven't been ever since I found you Quinn was leaving. I didn't know why she was leaving and I didn't care. She could do what ever the fuck she wanted it wasn't my problem.

Rachel slowed down to match my stride. She pulled the ear piece from my ear and I paused the music.

"You're very quiet recently"

"Yeah well I like quiet" I replied putting my hand into my pocket.

"Yeah I know what you mean but you aren't usually quiet so it's new to me"

I shrugged and leaned against the door of the store Brittany and Tina bombarded as soon as they saw the SALE sign.

"I'm not going to talk to Quinn anytime soon so if that's what you're playing then you may as well give up now cause it's not going to change the fact that she's leaving. How can you be okay with this?" I asked

Rachel rolled her eyes "you think I'm okay with this? Nothing about this situation is okay for me Santana it's all highly problematic. You are so caught terribly caught up with the fact that Quinn is leaving for a little while that you haven't even considered the possibility that she'll be all alone without us when she does"

"Where is she going anyway?" I asked scratching my head.

"No no no if you want to know something about where Quinn is going you ask her yourself" she turned leaving me there by the door to join the others inside.

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I pulled my dress over myself just as Quinn pulled her jeans up. We were preparing for our date, the first in a while if I might add.

"You look great" I said slapping her lightly on the butt. She shrieked a little going over to look for a shirt. I sat by the vanity putting as minimal makeup as I could watching Quinn's reflection pull her boots on.

"You ready Rach?" She asked coming up behind me.

"Ready when you are" I said picking up my clutch and walking to the door. I pulled it open to reveal Santana standing there.

"Hey S" I said

"Hey" she looked past me to Quinn. "Can we talk?" She asked

Quinn poked me in the back and I nodded and let her in. I winked at Quinn before closing the door behind me and went to Sam's room to steal a T-shirt because I had a feeling Quinn and I won't be going anywhere tonight.

**The reason why Quinn is leaving will be revealed in the next chapter...more to come soon.**

**Specks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm doing two updates tonight cause my birthday was this week and I'm feeling really generous. Both of them go out to someone very special to me because she sang me a song. I apologize for any mistakes, they are both unedited. **

**Happy Reading :)**

_**Previously on Summer Nights**_

_"Hey S" I said_

_"Hey" she looked past me to Quinn. "Can we talk?" She asked_

_Quinn poked me in the back and I nodded and let her in. I winked at Quinn before closing the door behind me and went to Sam's room to steal a T-shirt because I had a feeling Quinn and I won't be going anywhere tonight._

**Summer Nights Chapter 10**

**QPOV**

Santana and I stared at each other no more than 10 yards apart in silence as Rachel closed the door. I gnawed on my cheek nervously waiting for her to make a move when she walked a little closer to me and drew her hand back before I could stop her.

"Motherfucker you punched me" I said holding my hand over my nose. I stared up to the ceiling to prevent it from bleeding. I caught a glimpse of Santana shrugging and lost it. I threw a punch that caught the right side of her mouth.

"Whap be fook" she complained unintelligibly. I returned the shrug from earlier and went to sit on my bed. Santana slumped down next to me quietly.

"Shelby's sick" I said sobering up a little. Santana let go of her mouth and looked at me.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"You remember there was this one night a couple of days before graduation when Rach and I got into a huge fight and we like disappeared for hours and you didn't see us till the next evening and you asked if we were crying" I watched as she nodded on. "Shelby has been getting sick a lot recently and she went to the doctor. They found a malignant tumor in her brain so she called and said she was going in for surgery and her aunt was taking Beth. I told her I'd help in anyway and she told me her aunt can't keep Beth for such a long time and take care of her as well if she needed it. I was going to be on the first flight out because  
>it's Beth and Puck can't be here of course"<p>

"So what are you doing here? Why aren't you with them?" She asked touching tenderly at her bruised mouth.

"I was going to be there. Rach and I fought because she wanted to give up her chance. I told her Tim got her that role and we both know that's not what professors usually do for students but he saw something in her. I told her she has to stay and if I had to break up with her to prove it I will. I'm not there because Shelby's aunt insisted I be called only if absolutely necessary"

"I don't get any of this. Slow down and start again you and Berry are broken up?" Santana asked standing.

"Officially I don't know. I don't want her to leave me. I mean the simple thought of her with someone else drives me crazy but I can't ask her to make such a sacrifice for me. This is her dream. The one thing she has always seen herself doing was perform. I can't and won't be the person to take that away from her and this is the door into her future"

Santana face palmed and scoffed.

"There are four things wrong with what you just said...no wait five. Rachel Berry is in love with you. That was decided years ago. Two she would never leave you, also decided years ago. Three her dream changed the day she realized she was in love with you Quinn you are her dream and if you can't see that then maybe you don't deserve her. Four you will take more from her by breaking up with her than you would if you two tried long-distance and we both know it and five you say it would be a sacrifice for her but technically Shelby is her mom. Mother by blood if not by circumstance I'd say Rachel is the perfect person to have at your side and you keep pushing her away from being there because you think it would harm her career think about what you'd be doing to her heart" she said counting down on her fingers.

I slid off the bed to my knees bending over with my hands in my face. Santana came next to me and pulled me into her.

"Look, I don't think I get it. I mean there's a possibility that I'd still be pissed that you're leaving me, you are like my sister and I can't imagine a day without seeing you; I don't want you two to break up. I love you both and you and Rachel have something not many people could say they have ever attempted to achieve, a future. Look at Sam and Mercedes those two belong together and she's getting married to that wannabe Trouty Mouth. Don't lose Rachel babe. You and I are going to be fine, Shelby's going to make through and Beth is going to grow more beautiful than she already is and you and Rach will make it through. Everybody's going to be fine" she said rocking me back and forth.

"I'm scared" I sighed

"I can imagine"

"I don't know how to navigate this. What if Shelby gets worse. What if Beth doesn't-"

"Quinn as far as you know Shelby isn't that bad. If she was you'd have to be there right now, enjoy your time with Rachel and the rest of us until you absolutely have to go"

"This makes no sense to you does it?" I asked wiping my eyes

"It doesn't have to. I'm always on your side no matter how pigheaded I may seem"

"I love you San" I replied

"I love you too Q"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I folded my legs under me as Quinn went on about her conversation with Santana. The others had all gone out with Sean and Mercedes leaving us to spend some time alone. I listened intently to all that transpired between them.

"How could you even suggest that I would leave you? I love you Quinn Fabray and I don't want to be away from you can't you see that? Screw career, you are the most important thing to me ever and I won't live knowing you wouldn't want me" I said lowering my head. Quinn took my head in her hands.

"I'll always want you Rach, I suggested the break up because you love performing and-"

"I love you more" I interrupted

"I know baby but I don't want you to stop performing. You have a chance to achieve greatness and I want you to do that. I will never forget what you wanted to give up for me but I won't be gone that long. It's just to help out Shelby's aunt. This is all so confusing and I know it isn't easy for you especially considering the circumstances but your place is in New York"

"My place is with you" I whispered leaning into her hand

"You're always with me" she replied "In fact I want you to know that you are my life"

Quinn got off the bed and onto one knee. I unfolded my feet putting them on either side of her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Oh my god" I said

She took my hand kissing it softly.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

**And the story ends here hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**...**

**...**

**I'm kidding more to come soon. Have a great weekend lovelies **

**Specks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I know it's been a long while since I last updated this story but here's a short filler before the drama sets in...trust me where I'm going with this you'll love it. Shoutout to my faithful followers I love you guys and I missed hearing from you guys. More to come soon. Any mistakes are mine and I apologize.**

**Happy Reading :)**

**_Previously on SN_**  
><em><br>"How could you even suggest that I would leave you? I love you Quinn Fabray and I don't want to be away from you can't you see that? Screw career, you are the most important thing to me ever and I won't live knowing you wouldn't want me" I said lowering my head. Quinn took my head in her hands._

_"I'll always want you Rach, I suggested the break up because you love performing and-"_

_"I love you more" I interrupted_

_"I know baby but I don't want you to stop performing. You have a chance to achieve greatness and I want you to do that. I will never forget what you wanted to give up for me but I won't be gone that long. It's just to help out Shelby's aunt. This is all so confusing and I know it isn't easy for you especially considering the circumstances but your place is in New York"_

_"My place is with you" I whispered leaning into her hand_

_"You're always with me" she replied "In fact I want you to know that you are my life"_

_Quinn got off the bed and onto one knee. I unfolded my feet putting them on either side of her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly._

_"Oh my god" I said_

_She took my hand kissing it softly._

_"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Summer Nights Chapter 11<strong>

**QPOV**

Its awkward

Oh god...its awkward, it's awkward

I'm on one knee.

How long have I been on one knee?

She hasn't said anything

She hasn't moved

She hasn't...

"Quinn come sit next to me" she said trying pulling me to my feet.

"Look Rach, I love you, more than...well you know. I won't even bother telling you how much you mean to me because you already know you are my world. I don't ever want to entertain the idea of losing you. I can't and I won't live without you. I asked you to marry me because I want to eventually marry you. I can't buy you a ring but eventually I want to. I can't give you your dream wedding but eventually I want to do more than that. Say that you'll be mine because if I have to leave not knowing you'll be with me when I come back I don't want to leave"

I took a deep breath still on my knee. Her hand in mine trembled slightly.

"You're doing this for the wrong reasons Quinn. I'm not going anywhere. If we need to be apart then I assure you I will be here when you return, trust in that but don't ask me to marry you because you're afraid of losing me. I'm right here love. I'm always here for you and that won't change. I know you eventually want to marry me but when you ask do it because you love me and not because you think you'll lose me"

I rested my head in her lap and hugged her tightly.

"The next time I do this I'll have a ring"

"And a musical number, and stars"

I laughed "and all that stuff" I said getting into bed with her.

I kissed her neck a little making her tremble to the sensitivity of my touch. Her breath hitched sexily and I smiled.

"Make love to me Rachel"

"Gladly"

* * *

><p>"Gooooooooooood morning my loves" Rachel said as she and I walked down the stairs to the others. They all sat around the table talking amongst themselves when we came closer I pulled Rachel's chair next to Blaine out so she could sit as Santana leaned into us.<p>

"Everything alright with you two?" She asked

I nodded and patted her on the back.

"Why do you all look so crappy?" Rachel asked putting a slice of toast on my plate. I looked at each of their faces, realizing that they did indeed all look questionable. When none of them offered up an answer I decided to go with a different question.

"Where's Sam?" I asked

The room fell in complete silence.

"One of you better answer her right now" Rachel added in her 'scary' voice.

"Okay fine, we tried to stop him but none of us could talk some sense into them" Kurt said

"Them?" Rachel and I asked

"Sam and Mercedes"

"We should start from lastnight" Mike suggested

"What the hell happened?" I asked getting a little agitated now.

"They kinda sorta eloped" Tina mumbled under her breath.

"THEY WHAT?" Rachel and I asked in unison.

"That's not all" Santana said biting her lip.

"What else?" I asked exasperated

"Sam's in jail" Kurt offered

**See short and sweet. Let me know what you think and more to come soon...looking forward to dishing out the drama.**

**Specks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I know its been a while but here's the newest chapter. All I'll say is enjoy ;). Shoutout to someone I wish didn't hate me but I know I can't change what happened pero lo siento. **

**More to come soon and its unedited so forgive any mistakes.**

**Summer Nights Chapter 12**

**QPOV**

I watched Sam get into the van in silence and I turned the engine on. He happened to call me when I was getting dressed to go see him at the police station. Not bothering to go back to the house just yet I drove to an open diner. We didn't speak until we were both seated and we had our coffee and ice pack for his eye.

"What do you know?" he asked

I sipped my coffee and gritted my teeth, a terrible habit when I have a lot on my mind.

"I know you and Mercedes eloped and you got into a fight with Sean. I didn't wait for the others to tell me what happened because I still can't wrap my head around this, although the others are saying you were in jail and judging by the fact that I just picked you up outside Mercedes' apartment states otherwise so what the fuck happened lastnight?" I asked.

He sighed and moved the ice pack, wiping away some stray water from the ice pack.

"Okay I think its best if I simplify this…we went to the club and Sean was in there with another girl. I tried to stop her from seeing him by insinuating we go back outside but she saw him anyway. She took a little of Santana's demon days and went all ape shit on him and before I could stop her he slapped her in the face. I jumped his ass not giving the others an opportunity to even get at him and the next thing I knew we were being driven to a police station where the charges were dropped after they found out the entire story. Blaine decided we should all go for a drink a nice quiet bar or something. We ended up at Mercedes' college roommate's family bar where we got drunk as piss then somehow Mercedes and I started talking about getting married to one another and we ended up next door at some chapel and before Mike could realize where we were, cause ya know he was our DD, we were already hitched and she passed out when we got by her house. She's coming over later so we could talk about all of this but she had to sort out some stuff with Sean and here we are now. I offered to go with her to be honest I really don't like the idea of her being anywhere near him but I get that they may need some time alone. I don't know if she wants an annulment all I know is we're married and I have a killer hangover"

"Mike, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Santana, and Blaine and none of them realized you two were gone? Bullshit" I said slamming my hand on the table.

"Yeah I know but to be honest we were all pretty smashed and all up in our own shit you really can't blame them"

"What do you want?" I asked knowing he probably haven't even thought about how this all affects him.

"I want her to be happy" he said

"I want you both to be happy" I answered honestly.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Is Santana awake?" he asked

I nodded my head. "Unfortunately, make it like a Band-Aid bro, rip it off and get it all over with because you know you will never live this down"

He took some bills from his pocket and placed them on the table. "Let's go. I officially do not care very much for California"

I laughed putting my arm around his shoulder. "Look at it this way, I get to give you a bachelor party" I said grinning brightly.

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through my hair.

"If Rach would let you"

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Sammy ma boy where's the old ball and chain?" Santana asked loudly patting him on the back as he and Quinn came into the room. He left us all there and went upstairs to his room. I stifled a laugh and walked up to Quinn.

"Hey my baby" I said singing the words. She raised her eyebrow and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my back.

"You look very happy. By the way San, Mercedes would kill you if you said that to her face" she whispered into my ear then turned to Santana and back to me.

"Well what can I say? I have the most amazing love and my friends are all happy, except the ones who should be happy because they are married and I made you two breakfast just in case you didn't get anything"

"You're great to me. You guys need to leave him alone" she said to the others shaking her head and walking to the kitchen with her hand around my waist.

Santana pouted and followed us.

"Is he okay?" Brittany asked from the table.

"He's hung-over, confused, married. How would you be?" Quinn asked taking some bacon off the plate.

"Point taken" I said "What about Mercedes?"

Quinn shrugged. "I haven't seen her and much to Sam's chagrin she's going to see Sean alone today"

"Oh hell no" Kurt said loudly standing and looking for his phone. I followed him just as pissed and motioned for him to put the phone on speaker.

_**Hey**_

_**Mercedes Jones you are not going to see him alone**_

_**I agree Mercedes not after what happened lastnight, the way the others described it you are not going over to his place alone. **_I added

_**You guys I have to. **_she pleaded

_**If he did what he did to you when you weren't married what do you think he'll do when he finds out you married Sam instead. You are not going to see him alone. **_Kurt said

She sounded like she had been crying.

_**Cedes, we're coming over. **_I said

_**Okay, see you soon.**_

Kurt hung up the phone and I turned towards the kitchen where Quinn and Santana said standing in the doorway. Quinn took the keys out and tossed them to me.

"I'm going with you" Santana said "and no its not negotiable" she said putting her sunglasses on her face and pinning her hair up.

**So what do you think? I foresee some drama in the next chapter. Do you see it too?**

**Specks :)**


	13. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hey everyone, I won't be updating for a while. I need a break from writing and that includes updates. I've been going through some stuff lately, I rather not get into it but I'll work it out and be back. I am not sure when I'll be back but I'll be back soon, I promise. When I am back I will take this down and do some updates. Sorry, about making you all wait for updates. Hopefully things work out and I can feel better, well enough to write again.

Stay safe everyone and thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it all, be happy and always smile.


End file.
